What Has The World Come To?
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: When two worlds crash together, so many problems can be caused. How can one even begin to set things right? Robin Hood BBC x Torchwood x Primeval.
1. Set To Marry

**This is my contribution to the Birthday Post-a-thon for Socksycherry and I….so HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOCKSY!!!  
This story takes place three years after Marian's death and Will and Djaq have returned from the Holy Land. They've been home for a while.**

**This might only make sense to the users of Robin Revenge. Beware. It will be a crossover of Robin Hood, Doctor Who, Torchwood and Primeval.**

**New characters are as follows.**

**Lady Clark – Susannah**

**ZebraBlonde – Zoey**

**Socksycherry – Emma**

**Soapy-Liedown – Robyn**

**DeanParker – Katherine**

**The-Little-White-Fox – Genevieve**

**Mira-and-Allan – Myra**

**Jenna12345 – Sapphire

* * *

**

Susannah hovered by the window looking out on the little village. She wondered what the villagers would think of her on Saturday when she walked down the isle…towards her future husband…towards Guy.

She wondered if Locksley would look any different when she was Lady Gisborne? Would she feel like she was at home? Or would she still feel like an intruder? She sighed and turned to look at Guy's sleeping form before creeping downstairs and carefully opening the front door and breathing in the early morning air. She'd never liked mornings but today was different. It was seven days until her wedding day but she couldn't feel excited.

There weren't many people going around but there was one boy standing by the well collecting water. Susannah watched him for a moment trying to remember his name. He had sticky-up brown hair and dark eyes. She'd seen him around before and her heart skipped a beat as it had the first time she'd seen him smile. She doubted he would know who she really was, to him she was only the girl who was to marry Guy. Her only problem was that she didn't want to marry Guy.

Pausing to think for only a moment, Susannah walked over to the boy and smiled.

"Hi," he said placing the pail down as though he was planning on staying to chat.

"Hi, I'm Susannah," she said. He grinned and she felt her heart melt.

"You're Gizzy's new girl, right?" he asked. She blushed.

"We're set to marry…" he said trying to, and failing, to sound happy.

"You don't want to?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"No…I mean…"

"I won't tell," said the boy.

"Who are you?" she asked suddenly.

"David."

"SUSANNAH!" came the shout from the manor. She sighed. It was Guy.

"I've got to go!" she cried and set of, not to the manor, but to the forest.

* * *

Robin was practising with his bow in the early hours of the morning while the Gang were still asleep. It was a few minutes before he registered that there was a noise in the bushes nearby. He loaded an arrow and looked around.

"Robin?" came a small, frightened whisper.

"Who's there?" Robin demanded at once. Then the girl came out on to the path. Robin had never seen her before.

"You are Robin?" she added uncertainly. He nodded, trying to remember when he'd seen her before.

Susannah knew Robin would help her. Guy spoke often of Robin's actions, not that he liked them, in fact, Guy despised everything Robin did.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked suddenly.

"Yeah…no…I'm promised to marry Guy of Gisborne," she explained and Robin's face darkened.

"He's bullying another woman into being his wife?" he snarled before reaching for her arm and leading her into the forest.

They walked until the reached the outlaw's camp and Susannah gasped. They walked in to the camp just as Much began to light the fire to cook breakfast, which was destined to be "rabbit"…again.

"Who's that?" Much demanded of Robin as soon as he spotted Susannah. It had been almost three years since Robin had brought a girl back to camp.

"This is Susannah….Gisborne's fiancée," Robin said simply. Much nodded. Just then, John and Will walked back in to camp carrying a bucket of water between them .

John placed the bucker on the ground glancing around the camp and walked over to the fire. Then he looked back at Susannah, hardly able to believe what he was seeing. It had been eight years but hers was a face that he would never forget.

"John…" she whispered quietly.

"No! It can't be!" John muttered.

"You know her?" Will asked.

"Yeah, not just that…" John began but his voice tailed off as Susannah suddenly ran forward and flung her arms around his neck.

"Susannah!" he cried hugging her.

"Were you two, like, lovers of something?" asked Allan. Susannah giggled.

"No," she said, "He's my brother!"

"Brother?" Will repeated, "John?"

John ignored Will and gazed into his little sister's eyes and seeing his own reflection.

"I've missed you!" Susannah said after a while.

"I missed you!" John whispered.

"I was told…I was told you were dead!" she said quietly, "I never really believed it…everyone else did and now I've found you and you're a hero! You're with Robin Hood!"

Robin smiled. Then John asked, "Why are you here?"

Susannah would rather have delayed that question for a while yet and spent some time with her brother…but she had to tell him.

"I'm engaged to Guy…."

"Why? How?"

"Mum and Dad couldn't afford to keep me anymore…Dad only gets small wages these days and they promised me somewhere safe with someone to look after me…"

Robin snorted in disbelief. "Guy, he's a tyrant! He doesn't let me out on my own…I left before he was awake because I needed some time to myself…some time to breathe!"

"You can't marry Guy!" Will burst out.

"No…" Susannah said as tears began to fill her eyes. John held her close and tried to comfort her.

Robin had had enough. He stormed out of camp looking thunderous and Much bit his lip.

"We should go after him!" he cried jumping up and setting off after his companion. Susannah made to follow but John held her back.

"No," he said, "Wait here! It'll be dangerous, particularly if Robin is going where I think he's going!"

"They're doing this to help me!" she said, knowing that she wasn't about to miss out on a chance to get back at the man who'd been trying to control her life. Before John had the chance to argue she was gone, tearing through the forest after Robin and Much. With a few seconds of thought, John ran after her.

* * *

Twenty-one year old Emma swept her hair out of her eyes as the wind hit her when she stepped out of her house. She crouched behind a fence and watched the familiar figure of Robin Hood running towards the manor in Locksley. He was drawing his sword and seemed ready to fight.

She smiled. Guy was about to get his comeuppance and that was something she couldn't miss. Guy had cast shadows over her life for far too long.

She saw three other people break cover from the trees. One was the new girl up at the manor, the second was Little John whom she'd know in the village and been heart-broken to find he was "dead" all those years ago.

The third man was Much, her cousin. She'd know he was in Robin's Gang but had never been able to speak to him. She's longed to but he was never able to pause for long. She'd tried to find their camp one night but she couldn't, she guessed it was too well hidden, they were outlaws after all.

She leapt from her hiding place and ran towards the manor. She smiled as she heard Robin banging on the door. She paused at the window and watched from there…although she knew she wouldn't stay there. She couldn't let Guy be punished without her co-operation.

* * *

**More to come soon! So, what you think? And HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOCKSY!!**


	2. Tranquillised

**This is my contribution to the Birthday Post-a-thon for Socksycherry and I….so HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOCKSY!!!  
This story takes place three years after Marian's death and Will and Djaq have returned from the Holy Land. They've been home for a while.**

**This might only make sense to the users of Robin Revenge. Beware. It will be a crossover of Robin Hood, Doctor Who, Torchwood and Primeval.**

**New characters are as follows.**

**Lady Clark – Susannah Little **

**ZebraBlonde – Zoey Hunter**

**Socksycherry – Emma Leroi **

**Soapy-Liedown – Robyn Logan **

**DeanParker – Katherine Taylor **

**The-Little-White-Fox – Genevieve Olivier **

**Mira-and-Allan – Myra Ryley **

**Jenna12345 – Sapphire Rowan **

**Paula545 – Kyra Llewellyn**

**BeckyScarlett – Becky O'Hara

* * *

**

**ZebraBlonde - Thanks! Glad you like it!**

**BeckyScarlett - I don't like Guy either!**

**Socksycherry - Thanks! Glad you like it!**

**lady clark of books - Ha, I'm glad you like him!**

**Mira-and-Allan - Glad you like it! I posted who's with who on the forum but it's on my profile if you want!  
**

**Soapy-Liedown - Glad you like it! Here's the update!**

**jenna12345 - Hiya stranger! Glad you like it! Here's the update!!

* * *

**

Guy flung the door to the manor open almost at once. He stared at Robin and then at the other four, he'd thought Susannah would be on her own, although he should have known that this wouldn't work out for him. Robin was bound to get involved at some point.

Robin was looking murderous. He forced his way inside drawing his sword as he went.

"Out!" Guy snarled.

"You aren't going to bully another woman into being your wife!" Robin hissed, fury shining in his eyes. Susannah, Much and John trooped in to the manor as Guy picked up his sword from the table in the corner and readied himself for a fight. Guy glanced at them wondering if they were going to join in too, if they did then he would be outnumbered.

"I'm not forcing her to marry me!" Guy said. Robin raised his eyebrows.

"She's just going to end up as the latest victim in a long line and I can't let that happen!"

"It's really not for you to say!" Guy retorted hotly, his voice laden with disgust. Robin couldn't hold back any longer.

"It's your fault Marian's dead!" he yelled.

"She'd been lying to me for so long!" Guy snarled.

"She did what she had to, to stay alive!" Robin growled making a blow for Guy's head. The sword made contact with Guy's blade with a clash of metal.

"She didn't have to pretend to love me!" Guy hissed, "It's your fault! If you'd stayed in the Holy Land she wouldn't have fallen in love with you!"

"You never deserved her!"

"More than you did!"

"You killed her!" Robin yelled. Emma, crouching by the window, smiled. Guy was going to get what he deserved.

Guy didn't know how to react to what Robin said so he thrust his sword at him again. The combat went on for a while before Robin knocked Guy's sword out of his hand. Guy stared at him in disbelief and Robin flashed him a cold, dangerous smile.

"Get out!" Robin demanded placing his sword to Guy's throat and backing him in to a wall. Guy, seeing no escape, glowered at them all before letting Robin push him out of the house. Susannah stuck out her foot and tripped him up. Guy fell down the steps and slid across the ground grazing his cheek. She laughed in triumph, it was a small victory but a victory none the less.

John smiled at her. He was proud to have such a brave sister. He was proud to have a sister at all.

Emma came running around the corner of the house and skidded to a halt. Robin was dragging Guy to his feet and pressing the sword against his neck. Guy's face was burning and there was a small trickle of blood running down his cheek.

"Much!" she cried and the man turned around and his jaw dropped. He ran forwards, forgetting Guy, and hugged his cousin.

"EMMA!" he sighed, "I missed you!"

"I've been trying to speak to you for so long!" she cried but then let go of him and turned back to where Guy was struggling against Robin's grip. Guy sneered at her before Robin flung him to the ground suddenly.

"Go!" he cried, "Now!"

Everyone looked around to see what Robin was looking at. The Sheriff was riding briskly towards Locksley followed by a large squadron of men. Much gasped and grabbed Emma's hand and they set of at a run towards the forest leaving Guy sprawled on the ground.

Susannah stayed frozen to the spot for a moment before John grabbed her and pulled her towards the forest. She hurried to keep up, feeling the adrenaline rushing though her body and she wondered if this was how Robin felt every time the chase began.

* * *

"We've got another anomaly!" Connor yelled holding up the hand held detector and nearly making Stephen crash the car. A horn blasted somewhere behind and Stephen swore loudly.

"Where?" he asked, talking to Connor now.

"Just in the trees…I think," Connor explained. Stephen nodded.

"Phone Cutter," he said. Connor pulled out his mobile and dialled Nick Cutter's number quickly.

"Hello?" came Nick's Scottish accent over the phone.

"Hi, it's Connor, there's been another anomaly! Just off the motorway, we're heading there now!"

"Don't go through it until I get there! Don't go near it! We don't know what's coming through it this time!" Cutter commanded. Connor looked at Stephen, whom was hearing every word as it was all on loudspeaker.

"We won't," Connor said quickly reassuring Cutter. They pulled in to a lay-by and jumped out of the car. Stephen opened the boot of the car and pulled out a tranquilliser gun.

"Just in case!" he said to Connor, noticing his worried expression. Connor nodded.

"Can I have a gun?"

"No," Stephen said at once locking the car. Connor sighed and reluctantly followed Stephen into the trees. Connor was watching the anomaly detector nervously.

"It should be just around….here," said Connor pointing towards a thick-trucked tree. Stephen loaded the gun and walked around the tree and gasped.

There it was. The anomaly. It looked just like all the others had, like glass shattering and flying apart.

Then they heard the screams. Stephen looked around, alarmed. They couldn't see anything, not to begin with. Then there was movement in the trees. Connor glanced at Stephen and then back to the trees.

Neither of the men moved. Stephen raised the gun, so he was ready for anything that tried to surprise them.

Just then somebody jumped out of the trees, spotted Stephen and the gun and ducked just as the shot ran out in the trees. There was a small gasp from somewhere in the trees and Stephen groaned.

"Oh no…"

"Was there…um…was there someone else with you?" Connor asked the rather shaken lady beside them.

"Yeah…Kyra…" she said. Stephen handed Connor the tranquilliser and ran off into the trees.

"Who are you?" Connor asked, trying to make conversation.

"Robyn Logan," she said, "And the one you just shot, that was Kyra Llewellyn. She'll be okay won't she?"

"Yeah!" Connor said quickly…he was finding it hard to strike up conversation with Robyn…she was beautiful…her eyes…

"You all right?" she asked, dragging him back into the world.

"What? Oh, yeah!" he said.

Stephen meanwhile knelt down beside the figure on the path. He brushed her dark hair out of her face and checked she was breathing and then he took her wrist and took her pulse. It was only a tranquilliser and she should be all right. Connor would never let him live it down though…


	3. Taking The Long Way

**This is my contribution to the Birthday Post-a-thon for Socksycherry and I….so HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOCKSY!!!  
This story takes place three years after Marian's death and Will and Djaq have returned from the Holy Land. They've been home for a while.**

**This might only make sense to the users of Robin Revenge. Beware. It will be a crossover of Robin Hood, Doctor Who, Torchwood and Primeval.**

**New characters are as follows.**

**Lady Clark – Susannah Little **

**ZebraBlonde – Zoey Hunter**

**Socksycherry – Emma Leroi **

**Soapy-Liedown – Robyn Logan **

**DeanParker – Katherine Taylor **

**The-Little-White-Fox – Genevieve Olivier **

**Mira-and-Allan – Myra Ryley **

**Jenna12345 – Sapphire Rowan **

**Paula545 – Kyra Llewellyn**

**BeckyScarlett – Becky O'Hara

* * *

**

**Lady clark of books – Yeah, he was pretty dumb there…that was the plan though. **

**Zebs – Seriously? That's quite scary actually…Glad you like it and here's the next chapter!**

**Soapy-Liedown – Yup, Connor loves you! Here's the next bit!**

**BeckyScarlett – I have a plotline so hopefully it shouldn't get too confusing! **

**Mira-and-Allan – Here's the update!**

**DeanParker – You're in the next chapter, and yes you can have Much. And don't worry. I'm not gonna kill him this time! Thanks for the chocolate syrup!

* * *

**

**This chapter required a bizarre amount of Internet browsing to get done…here's everything I asked Google. And mum. **

**How many people can fit in an SUV?**

**How far is it from London to Cardiff?**

**Road maps of London and Cardiff**

**Cardiff time rift. Then I found the quote below and now have a theory for my story!**

"**Unpredictable and elusive, it's a gateway for alien creatures, alien weapons, all manner of alien technology and time **_**anomalies to enter our world"**_

**So. There's my pointless piece of story background for today. Enjoy!**

**Paula xxx_

* * *

_ **

"Jack!" Toshiko called as an alarm rang out from one of the computer screens. Jack looked up from the papers he was reading.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Something's messing with the rift!" Tosh said.

"What? Do we know?" Jack asked.

"No, but I'm tracing the disturbance," she said tapping on keys and pressing buttons. Ianto appeared by Tosh's side and watched one of the screens as it zoomed into a location.

"Britain…England…London," he said, giving the team a running commentary over the noise of the alarm.

"Where about in London?" Jack asked joining Ianto.

"That main road…there!" Ianto said pointing to a point on the screen. Jack nodded.

"We're gonna have to go there!" he said urgently, "That's been happening a lot recently, now we've got a trace we can find it and stop whatever's causing the problem!"

"Any idea what it is we're fighting?" Owen asked.

"Nope!" said Jack, flashing Owen a dazzling smile. Owen sighed, that was Torchwood for you though…

"Load up the SUV!" Jack commanded while the others ran around picking up equipment and rucksacks.

"This might be a long, Ianto, sandwiches!" Jack said. Ianto nodded and headed off to do as he was told.

"One hundred and thirty two miles!" Toshiko said confirming Jack's statement.

"Jack, by the time we get there, the problem could have spread! Either that or it would be over!" Gwen commented. Jack shrugged.

"Yeah, but would you rather something happened just because Torchwood didn't show up at all?"

"No," she said, "But-,"

"Well then! Get in the SUV! Gwen, Ianto with me! Owen, you and Tosh take the car!"

"It's going to take too long! We could take the aeroplane?"

"No. We'd never get all our equipment onboard and knowing our luck the flight would be late!" Jack contradicted. Gwen sighed and followed Ianto out to the big, black SUV.

* * *

"What's going on?" Zoey cried as she was thrown to the ground as the TARDIS lurched sideways. The Doctor clung to the railings trying to press various buttons and pull levers to try and steady the ship.

"I don't know!" he said desperately. Zoey tried to get to her feet but just then the TARDIS gave another violent lurch and she was on the ground again. In the six months that she'd been travelling with the Doctor, she'd never experienced anything quite like this before.

"Can't we do something?" Zoey asked as the Doctor spun a wheel around trying to stabilise the TARDIS.

"Something's going wrong!" the Doctor cried wincing at the effort of trying to remain standing. Suddenly the TARDIS jarred as though there was a rope suspending it just above the ground. Zoey screamed as she hit the ground once more. Then everything was still…the Doctor looked around nervously then helped Zoey to her feet.

"What…? What happened?" she asked looking around at the controls of the TARDIS and feeling slightly surprised that there was nothing smoking or burning up.

The Doctor didn't answer. He went to the screen and began tapping on it; a small frown crossed his face.

"Zoey, come and see this!" he said. Zoey did so quickly peering at the screen but was unsure of what she was looking at.

"That's the time rift in Cardiff," the Doctor explained seeing her puzzled expression, "It's like a gateway in time and space with a fixed base in Cardiff. Radiation and gases can come through making it an ideal place to charge the TARDIS off of, but if radiation can get through, that means aliens from other world's can too. It's dangerous and needs guarding. Something's gone wrong in the rift and it's affecting the genetically identical matter in the heart of the TARDIS making it alive! So technically, anything that has a major impact on the rift will have a knock-on effect on the TARDIS and I think that's what we just had."  
Zoey stared at the Doctor for a moment trying to take in what she'd just heard.

"So…what do we do? Can we go to Cardiff? Can we sort it out?" she asked eventually.

"We can try!" the Doctor said, brightly smiling at her. She grinned back at him, sensing another adventure. They walked slowly to the door and the Doctor threw it open and looked out.  
It all seemed perfectly normal. The people were walking around the streets going about their daily lives as though nothing had happened, and possibly, for them, nothing had.

The Doctor doubled back into the TARDIS and checked the screen again.

"Fifth of February…2008," said the Doctor joining Zoey by the door.

"Six months exactly since I left home…" she muttered more to herself than the Doctor.

"Yes," he said watching her wondering if she was going to say anything else.

"Well, where do we go now?" she asked looking him in the eyes. He grinned. She smiled back and took his hand and the pair of them ran out of the TARDIS onto the crowded street.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Jack asked Gwen before turning on the ignition of the SUV.

"What?" asked Gwen quietly.

"Didn't you hear? That sound…it could only be…no. It can't! What if it is though?" Jack muttered to himself. Gwen glanced at Owen who raised his eyebrows.

"Jack?" Ianto probed.

"Back in a second! Don't go anywhere!" Jack commanded throwing open the door and jumping out onto the street. He ran off remembering the noise the TARDIS made with a jolt.

"DOCTOR!" he called suddenly seeing a familiar figure walking along the pavement with a purposeful stride. The Doctor hesitated and looked around for the caller.

"Jack!" he said running to greet his old friend. Jack hugged the Doctor tightly.

"I wondered if you'd show up!" the Doctor said.

"You bet I would! And who's this?" he asked indicating to Zoey.

"Oh, yes! This is Zoey Hunter, my new friend and companion!" said the Doctor happily.

"Hello gorgeous!" Jack grinned at Zoey who blushed slightly. The Doctor shook his head in mock exasperation.

"So, why you here?" Jack asked.

"Time rift causing trouble with the TARDIS," said the Doctor.

"That's what we're investigating!"

"By "we" you mean-,"

"Yeah, Torchwood," said Jack, "We're going to London. We got a trace on the disturbance that's been messing with the rift for months."

"It'll take you ages to get there!" Zoey cut across.

"Don't worry! We have sandwiches!" said Jack breezily.

"That's not what I meant," Zoey said laughing.

"Yeah, I know, but it's the only way to get to London. I would have asked to use the TARDIS but if the rift's been causing havoc in there-."

"We don't know that for sure! We could always give it a shot!" the Doctor said, the light of adventure shining in his eyes. Jack grinned.

"Go for it then! I'm gonna get the gang!" he said turning on his heel and running back towards the SUV.

"Gwen! Ianto!" he said, "We're gonna get there a different way!"

"How?" Gwen asked immediately.

"An old friend of mine! He's got a…space ship. I'll explain later, come on! Where's Owen and Tosh?"

"Already left," Ianto said, "Nobody told them to stay."

"Looks like they're taking the long way then!" Jack said starting to unload the kit from the SUV and carry it towards the TARDIS.

* * *

**So? What did you think?**


	4. Who Are These People?

**This is my contribution to the Birthday Post-a-thon for Socksycherry and I….so HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOCKSY!!!  
This story takes place three years after Marian's death and Will and Djaq have returned from the Holy Land. They've been home for a while.**

**This might only make sense to the users of Robin Revenge. Beware. It will be a crossover of Robin Hood, Doctor Who, Torchwood and Primeval.**

**New characters are as follows.**

**Lady Clark – Susannah Little **

**ZebraBlonde – Zoey Hunter**

**Socksycherry – Emma Leroi **

**Soapy-Liedown – Robyn Logan **

**DeanParker – Katherine Taylor **

**The-Little-White-Fox – Genevieve Olivier **

**Mira-and-Allan – Myra Ryley **

**Jenna12345 – Sapphire Rowan **

**Paula545 – Kyra Llewellyn**

**BeckyScarlett – Becky O'Hara

* * *

**

**lady clark of books – Maybe they did. **

**ZebraBlonde – Thanks! Glad you like!**

**  
Soapy-Liedown – Here's the next chapter! Wait no longer! Lol!**

**Mira-and-Allan – You're in the next chapter! Please, have you not forgiven me yet?**

**DeanParker – Erm…I dunno. Maybe. I dunno. But…you're in this chapter! Like I promised!**

**  
Anonymous Reviewer! – Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

A/N - This is gonna be a Claudia Brown fic! Not a Jenny Lewis fic. If you don't watch Primeval, this won't make a difference to you! Anyway, on with the show! Oh and there's swearing (Shock Horror) in this chapter! Twice. The first time it's Owen...the second time...yeah...it's Owen again.**

* * *

Much was trailing behind the group as they ran through the forest. He was tired, he didn't like running in the mornings. He stumbled over a tree root and swore, cursing the forest.

He stopped for a minute to catch his breath, sure that he was alone. They must have lost the Sheriff and his men ages ago. He sat down on a rock and shut his eyes. Surely Robin wouldn't mind if he paused for a rest…and it was in that moment when he shut his eyes that he felt the coldness of sword against his throat.

"Get up! Sheriff wants to speak to you!" came a gruff voice somewhere above him. He opened his eyes and a small squeak escaped him mouth as he saw the Sheriff's guard looming over him.

"Can't we just sort this out?" Much said hurriedly. The guard laughed loudly.

"Sort this out? You're an outlaw mate! We don't do deals with outlaws!"

"It's like that is it?" said Much nervously trying to get the man talking long enough to think of a plan.

"Yeah, it is!" said the man and Much sighed.

"You could just let me go, we could pretend nothing happened and all be on our way! I'm sure you've got better things to do?"

"Than following orders? This is my job you idiot!" the man snapped smiling at Much. Much sighed. The man grabbed the front of Much's shirt and pulled him to his feet.

The guard was about to say something when suddenly, his eyes crossed and his head lurched forwards. Much cried out as the man let go of him and fell to the floor. It was then that Much saw the woman. She was watching him nervously obviously trying to figure out if he was hurt or not. She was clutching a rock and it seemed to Much that she'd hit the guard on the head.

"Uh…thanks for that…" Much said stepping over the unconscious guard towards her.

"You all right?" she asked.

"Yeah!" he said smiling at her and when she smiled back he felt his heart melt.

"I'm Much," he said feeling the colour rising in his face.

"Katherine Taylor," she said shaking his hand.

"You from around here?" asked Much, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, Nettlestone," she said, "I was just looking for my friend. Myra? You know her?"

Much shook his head.

"Well, I need to find her anyway. She headed off this way. I think she went hunting…"

"I'll help you find her!" said Much trying to think of more ways to spend time with Katherine.

* * *

"Bugger!" Owen snarled as the traffic jam came to a halt again.

"This might take a while," Tosh said reasonably. Owen didn't answer. He wound down the window impatiently and stuck his head out and saw the traffic stretching out for as far as the eye could see.

"Damn!" he said sitting down and pulling out his phone, "Better let Jack know we're gonna be held up. And tell him to turn back and go the other way."

"Phone Gwen," Tosh said.

"Why?" said Owen, suspicious.

"Jack's driving," she said simply.

"Oh, yeah," Owen said.

"Which is also why I should phone!" Tosh said smiling and pulling out her own phone and pressing the speed dial she'd set up for Gwen's phone. The pair sat in silence for a moment while Gwen's phone rang.

"Hello?" said Gwen's welsh accent over the loud speaker.

"Gwen, it's Tosh. We're stuck in traffic and we're gonna be late. If you're following us I suggest you turn back!"

"Well…we found a…different way to get there," said Gwen, choosing her words carefully.

"How?"

"Jack's friend? He's got a, what was it? A TARDIS? Yeah, that's it! It means we can travel in time and space!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, but I'll tell Jack you'll be late!" Gwen said hanging up the phone.

"The little bugger," Owen muttered darkly. Tosh smiled and reached in to the glove compartment. She pulled out the small tub of sandwiches Ianto had made earlier.

"Sandwich?" she asked. Owen grinned.

"Thanks."

* * *

Gwen looked around the TARDIS in awe. She'd been sceptical at first that the ship would fit all of them in it. Jack had laughed and taken her hand and led her in. Her jaw dropped when she'd seen inside. She heard Ianto gasp from behind her. Jack had just laughed.

Now she was standing beside the controls looking at them trying to figure out what they might do.

"You okay?" Jack asked her putting an arm around her. She nodded.

"I never expected it to be this big!" she said.

"No, I didn't think you would!" Jack smiled. She looked up at him and gazed into his sparkling eyes.

"What d'you think is caused the problems with the rift?" asked Gwen slowly.

"Don't know…" Jack said. Gwen could see that he wasn't really listening…then their lips met. Gwen felt the familiar rush of happiness flow through her, like she and Jack were the only ones in the world that mattered. He made her feel special. She kissed him back, forgetting why they were even in the TARDIS. That didn't matter. None of it mattered.

The Doctor sighed and pulled on a lever and the TARDIS stopped humming. They'd landed.

"Jack!" Ianto said, not meeting Jack's eyes.

"Ianto?"

"We've landed!" said Zoey. Jack flashed Gwen another grin and then followed the others to the door of the TARDIS and stepped out on the grassy bank beside the motorway.

There was already a silver car parked on the hard shoulder. There were trees nearby and Jack could just make out the silhouettes of three people. He ran over to greet them.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"What?" Stephen retorted at once.

"Captain Jack Harkness," said Jack grinning at Stephen.

"Jack!" said the Doctor sharply.

"What?" Jack said laughing. The Doctor shook his head and then turned to Stephen, Connor and Robyn. Now they were closer they realised there was a fourth figure lying on the ground.

"She okay?" Zoey asked quickly.

"Yes, she'll be fine!" said Stephen.

"Well, I'm the Doctor, this is Zoey Hunter," said the Doctor carrying on with introductions.

"Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones," said Jack introducing his team.

"Stephen Hart," said Stephen.

"Connor Temple and this is Robyn Logan and Kyra Llewellyn," said Connor pointing to each person in turn.

There was an awkward silence in which everyone looked around uncomfortably.

"Why you here?" Stephen asked Jack eventually.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you!"

"Try me," Stephen replied.

"Time rift problems," said Jack simply, "You?"

"Anomaly. Over there," said Stephen pointing somewhere to the left. Jack looked where he was pointing and saw the anomaly for the first time.

"Wow…"

"Stephen! Connor! Who are these people?" said Claudia Brown from behind them. Everyone turned around and saw Nick Cutter and Claudia Brown walking towards them looking serious.


	5. Teleport

**This is my contribution to the Birthday Post-a-thon for Socksycherry and I….so HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOCKSY!!!  
This story takes place three years after Marian's death and Will and Djaq have returned from the Holy Land. They've been home for a while.**

**This might only make sense to the users of Robin Revenge. Beware. It will be a crossover of Robin Hood, Doctor Who, Torchwood and Primeval.**

**New characters are as follows.**

**Lady Clark – Susannah Little **

**ZebraBlonde – Zoey Hunter**

**Socksycherry – Emma Leroi **

**Soapy-Liedown – Robyn Logan **

**DeanParker – Katherine Taylor **

**The-Little-White-Fox – Genevieve Olivier **

**Mira-and-Allan – Myra Ryley **

**Jenna12345 – Sapphire Rowan **

**Paula545 – Kyra Llewellyn**

**BeckyScarlett – Becky O'Hara

* * *

lady clark of books - Yup.**

Mira-and-Allan - You're in this chapter! Hope you like! It's just a short bit but there's more in the next chapter!

BeckyScarlett - Yeah, I thought I better keep the character list there...

ZebraBlonde - Yes we do! Glad you liked it!

Soapy-Liedown - Nope, I'm not gonna be with him.

* * *

"I thought we weren't gonna tell the public about the anomalies!" Nick snarled at Stephen and Connor. 

"We didn't tell them to come!" Stephen countered angrily.

"How much do they know?" Claudia demanded. Nobody answered.

"They're here on their business and we're here on our ours," Stephen said shrugging.

"Although, I _think _our business might be yours too," said Jack complacently grinning at Nick.

"Why?" Nick demanded.

"Well, there's been a disturbance in the Cardiff time rift. I think the cause may be that anomaly there," said Jack pointing over Nick's shoulder to the glistening anomaly. Nick spun around and gaped at the anomaly. Where did this one lead? In the silence that followed there was a small gasp from Kyra.

Stephen knelt down beside her at once.

"You okay? Just take it slow!" he urged. Nick looked at Connor for explanation. Connor didn't offer one.

"You want a drink? Just stay still!" Stephen said to Kyra who looked mildly terrified. Why was this man fussing over her? Who the hell was he?

"Leave her alone!" Robyn said suddenly pushing Stephen out of the way and sitting on the grass beside her friend. Stephen glared at Robyn and stood up, walking over to Connor.

"What happened?" Kyra asked slowly.

"You got shot with a tranquilliser," said Robyn glaring pointedly at Stephen. He looked at the ground uncomfortably.

"Oh…my head hurts…" Kyra muttered rubbing her forehead impatiently.

"Maybe you should go home," Claudia said kindly but firmly.

"Why?" Kyra demanded.

"You've been shot and this isn't the best place for you to be," she said.

"We're twenty-four. We're old enough to make our own decisions thank you very much," said Robyn coldly as Kyra glared at Claudia before Robyn helped her to her feet.

"Well, I think you should go," Claudia stated, clearly annoyed at being told what to do.

"Fine," said Kyra, "We'll do that."

"What?" Robyn asked incredulously. Kyra smiled and led her friend out back towards the trees. They walked for a short while before stopping and hiding.

"What're you playing at Kyra?" Robyn asked.

"Waiting. We're gonna wait till their not looking then sneak back!" Kyra said then looked at Robyn and they exchanged excited grins.

* * *

Robin flopped down against a tree when they reached the camp looked dangerous. Nobody spoke for a while. Emma looked around for her cousin and her heart sank when she couldn't see him.

"Much?" she called into the silence. No reply. She sighed and made her way to the edge of the camp.

"What's wrong?" Will asked looking around to see what was bothering her about Much. Then he realised Much wasn't there.

"Robin?" he said, "Much is gone."

Robin got up and looked around, slightly annoyed.

"Much!" he yelled getting to his feet again.

"I'm going back to look for him," Emma said firmly.

"Not on your own. Allan, go with her," Robin commanded. Allan grumbled something about it not being his fault that Much was lost in the forest but decided it was best to go with her, if only to keep in Robin's good books.

"I'll go too!" Will said quickly, jumping up and heading off after Allan. Allan grinned evilly as Emma smiled gratefully at Will as the three of them set off into the trees.

Susannah meanwhile was thinking of David back in Locksley. She didn't know if she would ever see him again…she was guessing she was an outlaw now after all.

* * *

Myra released the arrow and smiled to herself as it hit its target in the centre of a tree. She didn't often get time to practise because she was needed around the house so she was making the most of the time she had alone.

Suddenly there was a noise from the trees. Movement. She loaded an arrow into her bow and kept her guard up. Then she saw it again. There was rustling in the trees. There were voices too, laughing and joking. Then she saw the familiar face of her friend Katherine.

"Katherine!" she said happily. Then she noticed the man beside her friend.

"This is Much," Katherine explained quickly as Much smiled at her.

"Hi," Much said politely shaking Myra's hand.

"Hello," she said lowering her weapon.

* * *

"Well, I'm going through," said Nick Cutter firmly. Everybody stared at him.

"You can't! You don't know what's on the other side!" Zoey said nervously. Nick raised his eyebrows and walked towards the anomaly. The rest of his team were about to object when he disappeared through it. Stephen sighed. He might as well follow.

"You can't just run in like that!" Ianto said, "You could get trapped!"

"We know what we're doing," Stephen reassured them following Nick into the anomaly.

Connor was setting up some equipment to monitor the anomaly. The Doctor wandered over to him looking interested. It wasn't long before they were talking about science.

* * *

Kyra and Robyn decided it was safe to leave their hiding place after about half an hour. They both set off slowly back towards the group crowded around the anomaly. They were only half way there when they heard the eerie metallic voice from behind them.

"EXTERMINATE!"

Kyra looked at Robyn in alarm.

"Should we go tell them?" Kyra asked, biting her lip nervously.

"Yeah. I'll go…it could just be some kids playing jokes," said Robyn turning and running towards Jack and the others around the anomaly.

Robyn skidded to a halt in front of Jack.

"I thought I told you to-," came Claudia's irritated tones from the somewhere beside the anomaly.

"Shut it. There's something in the trees," said Robyn smiling at irked look on Claudia's face.

"What?" Jack said.

"Where's you friend?" Claudia interrupted.

"Back there," said Robyn. Then they heard the metallic cry again.

"EXTERMINATE!"

Jack's expression changed in a flash. He was no longer bright and smiling. A shadow seemed to cross his face and he became urgent.

"Doctor!" he called. The Doctor had heard the cry too. He came over to stand beside Jack.

"What do we do?" Jack asked.

"Get everyone in the TARDIS," the Doctor said firmly. Jack nodded and beckoned to Gwen and Ianto. They all followed at once. Zoey was standing by the Doctor now.

"What's going on?" she said.

"Unless I'm very much mistaken, it's the Daleks," the Doctor said simply. Zoey wanted to ask more but the look on the Doctor's face told her otherwise. She decided to go with Gwen, Ianto, Robyn, Connor and Claudia to the TARDIS to make sure none of them had done any damage yet. After all, someone had to explain it too Robyn, Connor and Claudia.

Kyra was frozen to the spot. She didn't know what else to do so she just ran, heart pounding. She was still drowsy from being shot and she tripped. Only to feel someone's arm around her pulling her to her feet.

"OWEN! YOU IDIOT GET BACK HERE!" came someone's shout from nearby. The person, most likely Owen, was dragging her towards a car. She stumbled along beside him wanting to escape.

"INITIATE TELEPORT!" came the Dalek voice from behind. Kyra blinked as a blue light surrounded her. Then it all went black.

* * *

**There we go. **


	6. Experiments

**This is my contribution to the Birthday Post-a-thon for Socksycherry and I….so HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOCKSY!!!  
This story takes place three years after Marian's death and Will and Djaq have returned from the Holy Land. They've been home for a while.**

**This might only make sense to the users of Robin Revenge. Beware. It will be a crossover of Robin Hood, Doctor Who, Torchwood and Primeval.**

**New characters are as follows.**

**Lady Clark – Susannah Little **

**ZebraBlonde – Zoey Hunter**

**Socksycherry – Emma Leroi **

**Soapy-Liedown – Robyn Logan **

**DeanParker – Katherine Taylor **

**The-Little-White-Fox – Genevieve Olivier **

**Mira-and-Allan – Myra Ryley **

**Jenna12345 – Sapphire Rowan **

**Paula545 – Kyra Llewellyn**

**BeckyScarlett – Becky O'Hara**

* * *

**lady clark of books - The world might just do that. **

**ZebraBlonde - I could put Dalelia in this...I might do that. Apart from her being possessed by Much. I might ignore that bit. **

**Socksycherry - Glad you like it! Here's the next part!**

**DeanParker - I like Daleks. That's why they're in it. I've had a strange obsession with them recently...which is quite worrying...**

**Mira-and-Allan - Here's the update...glad you like it so far...**

**Soapy-Liedown - Yeah, I thought you might like to shout at Claudia. I don't actually like Claudia. Never have, never will. And I dunno who my character will end up with. Hmm...

* * *

**

"Bugger…" Kyra muttered angrily as she felt her body slam into something solid. Then something else landed on top of her, "Ouch!"

"Urgh…" Owen muttered as he clambered away from her across the floor.

"You alright?" Kyra asked nervously rubbing her knee as she sat up.

"Yeah…you?"

"Uh huh. I think so anyway," she replied brushing her dark hair out of her eyes. Owen struggled to his feet and looked around the room more closely. It was empty. There was a sliding metal door on the opposite wall. Kyra walked slowly over to it limping slightly as her ankle hurt from landing badly. She pressed against the door and looked for a button to open it. Nothing offered its self to her. Sighing she turned back to Owen and shrugged.

"We're trapped."

"I know."

"What do we do?" she asked biting her lip nervously. They looked around the room taking in the bare metal walls. It was like a prison cell, which Kyra supposed, it probably was. The floor was made of some dull grey metal too and the room was cold.

Neither party had brought a coat as it had been a warm summer's day.

"Where d'you reckon we are?" Kyra asked slowly.

"I dunno…we were teleported anyway."

"Yeah…I could have guessed that," Kyra said smiling slightly. Owen smiled at her and then pulled out his mobile phone. To his amazement there was still a signal. He pressed Jack's number on speed dial. Then the signal went. He should have guessed it was too good to be true.

Kyra pulled out her mobile and flipped it open.

"No signal either," she said quietly putting it back into her pocket. Then they heard a burst of escaping gas and they both turned around nervously. Kyra and Owen were standing side by side now against the back wall furthest from the door.

* * *

"They're gone…?" the Doctor whispered quietly so only Jack could hear. The pair looked around cautiously for any sign of movement.

"They're just gone…"

"Jack! Jack!" came another cry from nearby. Jack spun around and spotted Toshiko running towards them with a panicked expression.

"What is it?" Jack demanded at once taking her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"Owen…they took Owen!" Tosh said desperately.

"They took Owen? How come you're still here?"

"We reached the trees in the car and then Owen spotted that woman…and he jumped out to save her and left me with the wheel. And those monsters took them both!"

"Why didn't we see that?" the Doctor snarled in frustration.

"They were at the edge of the trees," Tosh explained but the Doctor wasn't listening. He was racing back towards the TARDIS. Jack looked sideways at Tosh and then the pair sprinted off after him.

* * *

"YOU ARE HUMANS!" the Dalek stated firmly in its cold metal voice. There were another two Daleks lurking behind the speaker.

"Yeah…" Kyra whispered.

"PURE BLOOD HUMAN?"

"Yeah…" said Owen, "Why d'you want to know? What…who are you?"

"WE ARE THE DALEKS!" answered the first Dalek.

"Right…and that explains _everything_," Kyra muttered to herself. Owen smiled slightly.

"WE NEED YOU!" screamed the Dalek. Kyra looked nervously at Owen and then back to the Daleks.

"What for?" she asked, her voice trembling. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and she could feel Owen tensing beside her.

"EXPERIMENTS!"

"What sort of experiments?"

"EXPERIMENTS!"

"Yeah…but what?" Owen demanded, "Are you _always _so bloody difficult!"

"YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW! YOU ARE JUST NEEDED TO PARTICIPATE!" announced the Dalek with its lights flashing on either side of its head.

"What if we disagree?" Kyra asked tentatively.

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

Neither Owen nor Kyra spoke. They're only option was to take part in whatever experiments the Daleks had in store for them.

* * *

Stephen looked around in amazement. They were surrounded by a forest bigger than any they'd ever seen.

"Where d'you reckon we are?" Stephen breathed taking in his surroundings.

"I don't know…but there's only one way to find out. Let's go take a look around."

The two men set off into the trees watching nervously in case anything should jump out at them.

* * *

"MUCH?" Emma called in to the silence of the forest. No reply. She felt the fear creeping up in her chest. She'd only just found her cousin and now she'd lost him again.

"Don't worry. We'll find him!" Will said putting a reassuring hand on her arm when he saw her distress. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, we will," she said trying to convince herself.

"LOOK!" Allan called from his position on top of a large rock. He was pointing in to the trees, "There's someone there!"

"Much!" Emma whispered smiling and she chased after Allan whom was now sprinting through the trees towards the movement. They dodged through the undergrowth and over hanging branches with pounding hearts.

"MUCH!" Will called out as they reached a clearing.

"Will! Emma! Allan!" Much exclaimed looking startled.

"Much! Are you alright?" Emma demanded.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine!" Much said smiling at Emma and the men.

"Who're they?" Allan demanded impolitely pointing at Myra and Katherine.

"Myra Ryley," said Myra holding out her hand for Allan to shake.

"Katherine Taylor," Katherine said smiling. Allan shook Myra's hand and grinned at her.

"And you are?" Myra asked.

"Allan A Dale," said Allan proudly.

"Will Scarlett."

"And this," Much began taking Emma's hand, "is my cousin! Emma Leroi!"

"Hi!" said Katherine brightly.

"Hi," said Emma.


	7. Hangover

* * *

**This is my contribution to the Birthday Post-a-thon for Socksycherry and I….so HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOCKSY!!  
This story takes place three years after Marian's death and Will and Djaq have returned from the Holy Land. They've been home for a while.**

**This might only make sense to the users of Robin Revenge. Beware. It will be a crossover of Robin Hood, Doctor Who, Torchwood and Primeval.**

**New characters are as follows.**

**Lady Clark – Susannah Little **

**ZebraBlonde – Zoey Hunter**

**Socksycherry – Emma Leroi **

**Soapy-Liedown – Robyn Logan **

**DeanParker – Katherine Taylor **

**The-Little-White-Fox – Genevieve Olivier **

**Mira-and-Allan – Myra Ryley **

**Jenna12345 – Sapphire Rowan **

**Paula545 – Kyra Llewellyn**

**BeckyScarlett – Becky O'Hara**

* * *

Owen and Kyra were being shepherded along a long, cold metal corridor. There were two Daleks behind them and one in front. There was no way of escape.

"What sort of experiments?" Kyra demanded of nobody in particular. Nobody gave her an answer. When silence followed her question she scowled and sighed. She'd got up that morning and planned to go for a walk in the forest with Robyn, her best friend, and _not _get kidnapped by Daleks.

They carried on along the corridor until they reached a pair of sliding metal doors.

"OPEN!" the leading Dalek cried. The door did and they went through. Kyra and Owen were looking around anxiously. There was a metal cage at one end of the room and various surgical instruments scattered around the room. Kyra was starting to feel a bit sick.

"INITIATE THE GAS!" one of the Daleks screeched. There was an explosion from somewhere up above and instinctively Owen and Kyra ducked down. The room was suddenly filling with grey gas at an alarming speed.

"Bugger…"

Kyra could feel herself drifting away into sleep. The gas was forming a thick impenetrable cloud in her mind. Then everything went black.

* * *

"Guy you idiot!" the Sheriff snarled.

"With respect my lord…" Guy began but he couldn't think of anything to say so his voice tailed off into nothing.

"What? Gisbourne, you let the girl escape!"

"I…she crept out in the early hours."

"THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO STOP HER! What kind of fiancé are you if you can't even stop her getting kidnapped by Robin Hood?" the Sheriff snarled. Guy frowned. He was clutching a damp cloth to his cheek where it was bleeding.

"She didn't get kidnapped by Hood. She ran away with him."

"No, Gisbourne, don't you understand? Robin Hood kidnaps Sir Guy's fiancée?" the Sheriff said imploringly as though he was speaking to a three year old.

"What? Are you saying we're going to blame Hood?" said Guy, his eyes widening in realisation.

"Yes."

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to spread the word that Robin took Samantha-,"

"Susannah."

"We're going to spread the word that Robin took Susannah and make sure he knows. Then we wait," the Sheriff said coolly correcting himself.

"What for?"

The Sheriff sighed, "We wait until he comes running to us shouting about how he didn't take her!"

"What if he doesn't"?

"Then we take the girl by force. She can't stay hidden in that forest forever."

David was lurking outside listening. His eyes widened when he heard and he ran off in the direction of the forest.

* * *

Much, Allan and Will had led Myra, Emma and Katherine back to the camp.

"We found everyone!" Allan said happily. Robin nodded. Then he noticed Myra and Katherine.

"Who…?"

"Katherine Taylor and Myra Ryley," Much explained.

"Oh. You from Nettlestone?"

"Yeah."

Robin smiled, "Yeah, I thought I'd heard the name before."

"Robin Hood? Right?" Katherine said slowly. Robin nodded again, "Wow…"

"I never thought I'd meet you," Myra said holding her hand out to shake his. Emma noticed that Robin seemed to have cheered up a considerable amount since earlier that morning.

Ten minutes later Myra and Katherine were sitting on the edge of the camp talking quietly.

"Why were you looking for me?" Myra asked looking at her friend nervously.

"Because…because my Uncle says he wants a girl around the house now he lives on his own. Mum says I should go and live with him. He lives down in _London_!"

"What?" Myra said, outraged. Katherine blinked back the tears impatiently.

"I don't want to go! I like it here! I've never even _met_ my Uncle!" she despaired.

"I'm not letting you go," Myra said firmly taking her best friends hand, "We'll hide here if we have to but you're not leaving!"

"Thanks Myra."

"Anytime."

* * *

Stephen and Nick had walked for a long time now and they reached the edge of the forest. They looked out and saw Nottinghamshire spread out in front of them.

"Where d'you reckon we are?" Nick said.

"I dunno."

"Want to go and take a look?"

"We stand out a bit," said Stephen gesturing to their twenty first century clothes.

"Yeah…I guess."

"We should go back…"

"You should come with me," came a cold voice from behind them. They spun around at once and saw a balding man with a cruel smile.

"I'm the Sheriff of Nottingham and I demand you come with me," the man said. He was looking at Stephen and Nick knowing that they weren't from the local area and needed interrogating.

* * *

"Urgh…" Kyra muttered waking up slightly. She tried to move but her head felt heavy and clouded making all movement impossible.

"Hey, just stay still," said a female voice from beside her.

"Fuck off…"

"You'll be fine. Just don't move."

Kyra scowled. She felt like she had a _really _bad hangover and heck she was _behaving _like she had a really bad hangover.

"Where am I?" she demanded slowly.

"In a dungeon. But you're going to be okay. Just breath slowly. You've been drugged and all sorts."

Kyra looked at the person speaking. She had blond hair and green eyes. She was on her knees beside her.

"Who are you?"

"Genevieve Olivier," she said smiling, "And that's Sapphire." Genevieve pointed to the corner of the room where another lady was sitting looking at the roof, rather bored.

"What happened?"

"God, do you ever stop asking questions? I told you to rest and stay still."

"I am. What happened?" Kyra demanded impatiently.

"You've been drugged by the Daleks, like I said. They were doing experiments. Seeing how humans reacted to different conditions. They've still got Owen and they're not finished with you yet."

"Damn."

"What did they do?"

"Wondered how you reacted to heat and cold and things like that. But they want conscious tests next."

"What're they doing to Owen?"

"Same as they did to you."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Genevieve said nodding slowly.

"D'you work for them?" Kyra wanted to know suddenly. Genevieve shook her head.

"No. I work for Torchwood."

"Torchwood? But…so does Owen?"

"Owen? No. He doesn't."

"Yes he does!"

"Oh…yeah. Sapphire and I are from a parallel Earth."


	8. Rose Tyler

**

* * *

**

This is my contribution to the Birthday Post-a-thon for Socksycherry and I….so HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOCKSY!!  
This story takes place three years after Marian's death and Will and Djaq have returned from the Holy Land. They've been home for a while.

**This might only make sense to the users of Robin Revenge. Beware. It will be a crossover of Robin Hood, Doctor Who, Torchwood and Primeval.**

**New characters are as follows.**

**Lady Clark – Susannah**

**ZebraBlonde – Zoey**

**Socksycherry – Emma**

**Soapy-Liedown – Robyn**

**DeanParker – Katherine**

**The-Little-White-Fox – Genevieve**

**Mira-and-Allan – Myra**

**Jenna12345 – Sapphire**

Thanks to all reviewers! It means a lot! Oh and Owen swears in this chapter. Shock. But yeah, if you don't like it don't read!

Paula xxx

"What d'you mean by a parallel universe?" Kyra asked sitting up slowly trying to clear the fog in her head, "Like something that's the same but different?"

"Yeah, a bit like that. There are many more worlds stacked up against each other and the wall between this one and mine has split. We haven't figured out how to close it. That's just what we were doing but we were kidnapped by Daleks and brought here. It seems their trying to think of a way to wipe out the human race before repopulating it with Daleks from a parallel universe. They've found an army of Daleks in hiding in my world."

"But they came from here?"

"Yes. We think so. They've gone through just to hide."

"So, there's more of those…monsters," Kyra muttered miserably.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so."

"Dammit."  
Just then the door opened and a man walked in carrying Owen. The man had a blank expression in his eyes and he seemed unaware of his surroundings. He dumped Owen on the ground beside Kyra and walked out again.

"Zombies…" Genevieve explained, "No emotion. No life. No nothing."

"Zombies?"

"Yup."

Kyra turned to Owen and took his wrist checking for a pulse. It was a few moments before she got any response from him.

"Wha…what the hell?" he muttered darkly.

"Hey, it's alright," Kyra assured him, "The Daleks are gone."

"Why…? What did they do to us…?" Owen asked blinking and trying to clear his head.

"Tests."

"Fuck."

"Yeah."

"Jack? Have we heard anything from him?"

"Nope."

"Fuck," he moaned banging his head against the floor.

* * *

David ran through the trees not having a clue where he was going. He paused and sat down on a rock to catch his breath. He was running through a forest trying to find a lady he'd only met once. What the hell was he playing at? He sighed. He's seen her once but he couldn't forget the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled and the way her hair framed her face prettily. Was he in love with her?  
He got up and carried on running through the trees more carefully now watching for any signs of the Sheriff or of Robin Hood's gang. He'd seen Susannah run off with Robin and he guessed that finding the outlaws was the only way of finding Susannah to warn her about Guy and the Sheriff's plan.

He heard voices nearby. He skidded to an abrupt halt and looked around. Then he heard it again. Laughter. He turned and followed the noise. He tripped on a branch and fell to the ground. He groaned and sat up again.

"You alright mate?" came a voice from behind him. He spun around.

"Uh…yeah," David said slowly clambering to his feet when the man offered him his hand.

"Allan."

"David. I'm looking for someone, Susannah Little? D'you know her?"

"Yeah. She's back at the camp right now. I'll take you to her. You her other long lost brother or something?" Allan laughed.

"No, I…" he didn't know what to say, "I'm just a friend." Allan grinned and led David back to the camp.

"What were you doing in the forest?" David asked Allan after a minute.

"Following footsteps. We just noticed them So, I'm gonna take you to camp and then come back here."

"Oh."

"Hang on, d'you work for the Sheriff or anything?" said Allan suddenly not trusting David.

"No! I'm coming to warn Susannah about the Sheriff's plans!"

* * *

Katherine was sitting beside Much, helping him prepare dinner.

"You don't have to be helping me!" Much said nervously.

"No, I want to," Katherine said. She wanted to keep herself busy.

"Thanks!" Much said gratefully. After a while of chopping meat Much asked, "Tell me about yourself?"

"Oh…me?" said Katherine in surprise.

"You don't mind do you?"

"Oh, no. Well, what d'you want to know?"

"I don't know…where do you live? What's your family like?"

"Well, I live in Nettlestone with mum, dad and my two sisters. I'm the oldest. Dad's a blacksmith. We don't have that much money 'cause nobody has any money to pay for dad's work."

Much sighed, "England's not the same…"

"Not the same as before the Holy War? No, it's not. The new Sheriff, he's changed everything."

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of the anomaly Jack was waiting agitatedly. Ianto was standing beside him now.

"Sir, what're we going to do?" he asked slowly.

"God, I wish I knew Ianto," Jack said with poorly disguised despair in his voice. Ianto looked around the area as though searching for an answer.

"Have you tried phoning Owen?" he asked suddenly. Jack looked at him.

"No," he said, slightly startled. He pulled out his phone and dialled Owen's number. For a while the phone just rang.

"J…Jack?" came Owen's nervous voice on the other end of the line.

"Owen Harper where the _hell _are you?" Jack asked urgently.

"I…I dunno."

"Owen, you alright?"

"I…um…" then they heard someone else's voice on the phone, "Hello?"

"Kyra, isn't it?" Jack said trying to remember the name of the lady that had been kidnapped.

"Yeah, Owen's a bit…dizzy. We were drugged. By the Daleks and for the love of God help us!" she said. She was frightened that they'd loose signal again.

"Where are you?"

"I…I don't know," Kyra said nervously. She was looking at Genevieve waiting for an answer but none came.

"Tosh! Get a trace on Owen's mobile!" Jack demanded to Toshiko whom was standing by the TARDIS with an array of equipment.

"I'm on it!"

"So…what do we do?" Kyra asked, "The Daleks are doing experiments. They're trying to figure out how to wipe out the world! There's more of them in a parallel universe and they're just waiting to come through here. And there's people from Torchwood in the parallel world. Jack, WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?" She was beginning to panic now. She couldn't help it.

"Just stay calm!"

"Stay calm?" Kyra said hysterically. She was on her feet now pacing the little cell. She could feel the eyes of the others on her but she didn't really care.

"Yes, just breathe."

"NOT HELPING!" Kyra said, "I want to speak to Robyn."

"Robyn?"

"Yes! My friend!"

"Oh, yeah."

There was a few moments silence.

"Kyra?"

"Robyn!"

"What's going on?"

"I wish I could tell you!" Kyra said biting back tears. Crying wouldn't help.

"We'll get you out of there," Robyn said firmly.

"You'd better!" Kyra said laughing slightly. Then Jack was back on the phone.

"Look, Tosh is getting a trace on Owen's phone. Keep that phone with you if you go anywhere. Then we can contact you if there's still signal."

"Okay."

"And just one more thing?"

"What?"

"What was it about the parallel universe? I lost a friend to that world," Jack said slowly.

"What was her name?"

"Rose Tyler?"

"Rose Tyler?" Kyra repeated.

"I know Rose Tyler!" Sapphire exclaimed suddenly.

"Yeah she works with us," Genevieve said.


	9. When Someone Talks

**This is my contribution to the Birthday Post-a-thon for Socksycherry and I….so HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOCKSY!!  
This story takes place three years after Marian's death and Will and Djaq have returned from the Holy Land. They've been home for a while.**

**This might only make sense to the users of Robin Revenge. Beware. It will be a crossover of Robin Hood, Doctor Who, Torchwood and Primeval.**

**New characters are as follows.**

**Lady Clark – Susannah**

**ZebraBlonde – Zoey**

**Socksycherry – Emma**

**Soapy-Liedown – Robyn**

**DeanParker – Katherine**

**The-Little-White-Fox – Genevieve**

**Mira-and-Allan – Myra**

**Jenna12345 – Sapphire**

****

**BeckyScarlett - Thanks for reviewing! Doctor Who was fantastic wasn't it!!**

**Paine Jnr - Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter and I remembered the Primeval gang this time.**

**Mira-and-Allan - Thanks! Here's the update!**

**DeanParker - Yes, we found Rose! Woohoo for us!**

**Lady Clark-Weasley of Books - Here's the update. Sorry it took so long. I actually thought I had updated and then I realised that the chapter I'd put up wasnt the same as the one that I was looking at and I was like...oh.**

**Soapy-Liedown - Yup she's back.**

* * *

"You know Rose Tyler?" Jack exclaimed suddenly. The Doctor looked up from what he was saying to Zoey.

"Rose?" he said appearing at Jack's side.

"Yeah, Owen and Kyra are with some people from Torchwood in another world!"

"Torchwood that work with the Daleks?" the Doctor said raising his eyebrows.

"No, they've all been kidnapped by the Daleks," Jack explained quickly.

* * *

Kyra was still pacing the cell talking on Owen's phone. She didn't hear the door opening behind her or see the new man coming in.

"Jack, what should we do now though?" she asked carefully. Just then she felt something cold pressing against the back of her head and a voice in her ear drowning out whatever Jack said next.

"Tell him he better stay away. Tell him he'll be killed- oh I forgot, he _can't _die can he? Oh…this is going to be fun!" Kyra froze and nearly dropped the phone. She didn't dare turn around to see who was behind her, "Tell him to stay away from this ship or we'll kill Owen Harper."

"J…Jack?" Kyra whispered.

"Kyra? What's wrong?"

"You…you better stay away…please…or they'll kill Owen," Kyra said, her voice shaking.

"What? Who said that Kyra?"

"Now tell him that it'll only be a matter of time before the human population of this planet is wiped out. Permanently."

"It's…it's…no!"

"Tell him, girly…or I'll kill Owen now."

Kyra looked towards Owen. He was unconscious again. She bit her lip.

"It's only a…matter of time…before…"

"Say it!"

"Before the human population is wiped out…"

"Kyra stop it! What's wrong! Tell me?" Jack pleaded. Kyra could hear the emotion in his voice and wanted nothing more than to tell him.

"Now say bye bye," said the voice in her ear.

"Jack…I've got to go…" she hung up the phone.

"NO!" Jack yelled as he heard the end tone on the mobile, "She's gone. There's someone there with her. She said if we go after them they'd kill Owen."

"Who will?" Zoey asked, "The Daleks?"

"Kyra didn't say. But I'm guessing so," Jack said. Ianto could see he was getting more and more agitated by the second. He wasn't used to not being in control and not knowing what to do.

"I think we should all talk this over," the Doctor said firmly taking Jack's arm and leading him back to the TARDIS with Ianto and Zoey.

* * *

Stephen and Nick looked around the dungeons of the castle in disgust. All around them was pain and despair. There was nothing remotely hopeful in the room.

"Help me!" was a constant call there and after a while even that began to blend into the background.

"So…tell me about yourselves," said the Sheriff with a sneer. Nick and Stephen were chained to the back wall and the Sheriff was towering over them looking mildly interested in what they had to say.

"We…we're travellers," said Nick carefully. They were going to have to be careful with what they said to this man. They'd be hanged for definite if they said they were from the future.

"Where from?" the Sheriff said, "You must have a starting point surely?"

"Down south…" Stephen said hoping to keep himself out of trouble too.

"Where exactly?"

"London," it would be safe enough to say they were from there wouldn't it?

"Ah…nobles?"

"No," said Nick not wanting to make himself sound more important than he needed to be. If he was a noble he would probably have been well known...wouldn't he?

"No? But the way you dress is…exquisite!" said the Sheriff.

"We…"

"Stole?"

"NO!" Stephen said at once.

"Liar!" the Sheriff spat slapping Stephen across the jaw.

"We are no liars!" Nick said coolly. The Sheriff gave a cruel, cold laugh.

"Have them tortured. No…have _him _tortured," he said pointing to Stephen, "Then maybe one of them will talk."

The gaoler scuttled forwards and unlocked Stephen's chains. The Sheriff laughed again; that same bone chilling laugh before walking out of the dungeon.

"When someone talks…let me know."

* * *

"Susannah!"

She heard the voice from behind her and jumped to her feet looking around. She spotted David running towards her.

"David!" she said in surprise and delight.

"The Sheriff wants you! And Gisborne! They want you back…" David babbled taking her hands in hers. She glanced down at them before smiling slightly. Then she realised what he'd said.

"What're the trying to do?"

"Well, the Sheriff and Gizzy are going to spread the word that Robin Hood kidnapped you. Then Robin will come and try and sort it out, preferably with you. If that doesn't work they're going to try and take you by force."

Susannah felt dizzy. Her world was spinning and she had to sit down. Just when she'd thought she'd escaped she was being hunted down.

"What should I do…?"

"Tell Robin," David said nodding towards where Robin was sitting talking to Will in the corner.

* * *

"We can't let Owen die, that's for certain. So we need to get in there without being noticed."

"How?" Zoey asked, "We're not gonna get into where-are-they-again easy 'cause we haven't _actually _figured out _where_ they are!"

Silence.

"Tosh? You got a trace?"

"Yeah…" she said as she looked at the screen in her hand.  
"Where is it?" the Doctor asked peering at the screen.

"It's in the sky…just above us…" Tosh said as the trace readings came through. They all looked up and saw it hovering miles in the air. It looked just like an aeroplane except it was stationary. They wondered why nobody had noticed it earlier but now they had to figure out what to do next.

* * *


	10. Do Tell

**This is my contribution to the Birthday Post-a-thon for Socksycherry and I….so HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOCKSY!!  
This story takes place three years after Marian's death and Will and Djaq have returned from the Holy Land. They've been home for a while.**

**This might only make sense to the users of Robin Revenge. Beware. It will be a crossover of Robin Hood, Doctor Who, Torchwood and Primeval.**

**New characters are as follows.**

**Lady Clark – Susannah Little **

**ZebraBlonde – Zoey Hunter**

**Socksycherry – Emma Leroi **

**Soapy-Liedown – Robyn Logan **

**DeanParker – Katherine Taylor **

**The-Little-White-Fox – Genevieve Olivier **

**Mira-and-Allan – Myra Ryley **

**Jenna12345 – Sapphire Rowan **

**Paula545 – Kyra Llewellyn**

**BeckyScarlett – Becky O'Hara**

* * *

**Lady Clark Weasley of Books – Hmm…that's an interesting theory LOL! I think the Sheriff just likes hurting people for the sake of it. Or cause he's bored….**

**Jack – Remind you of anyone? **

**Paula – (Looks innocent) No!**

**Jack – The number thirty seven and the word victims comes to mind Paula…?**

* * *

**BeckyScarlett – I loved the water pistol bit! Legendary! Lol! Glad you liked my chapter and here's the next one!  
**

**Candyfloss77 – Hiya! Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it and here's the next chapter!  
**

**Mira-and-Allan – Okay.**

* * *

**ZebraBlonde – LOL! Don't worry, I won't hurt Owen…**

**Jack – But Zebbie, be warned! Did you see Paula's list of people she's hurt??**

**Paula – Shut up about that!**

* * *

Stephen was feeling dizzy and scared. He could feel the burns on his chest but he didn't cry out. There was no point. Nick and the gaoler would be the only people to hear him and the latter wouldn't care and Nick wouldn't be able to help him so he stayed silent.

"So, where you from?" the gaoler demanded of him.

"London…"  
"Why you here?"

"I…we…um…" Stephen stuttered, not quite sure what to say.

* * *

"We've got to get up there," Jack said keeping his eyes fixed on the ship above them. He bit his lip in thought. The Doctor was chattering urgently to Zoey.

"We can't go up there," Zoey was saying, "You heard what Kyra said, they'll kill Owen!"

"I know…" the Doctor said, "But the Daleks want me dead more than anything."

"You've met them before?" Zoey said curiously. The Doctor nodded. Jack stared at him.

"You've not told her either?" he asked. The Doctor bit his lip.

"No…"

"Tell me what?" Zoey demanded. She wanted to know what they were on about.

"I met the Daleks years ago in the Time War that destroyed my home planet. Galifrey burnt. Skaro – the Dalek planted – burnt too. So many died…but I survived. So did some of the Daleks…they _always _survive…"

There was a faraway look in the Doctor's dark eyes now. He was looking up at the ship in the sky but Zoey knew his mind was somewhere else. She'd known he was last of the Time Lords but she'd never really asked how that had come about…but now she knew and she could see the burden he carried with him everywhere.

"What we gonna do?" she asked slowly.

"I don't know if they Daleks know I'm here. I'll let them know," he said with a slight grin. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver.

"No," Jack said grabbing his wrist, "You can't give yourself up to the Daleks!"

"Any better ideas?" the Doctor demanded. Jack fell silent. The Doctor gave him a look that said only too clearly "Well shut up then and stop interfering" before he pressed the button on the side of the device making it flash. It was a rhythmical pulsing and bleeping that seemed to be some sort of signal.

"Come on…come on…" the Doctor muttered under his breath, "Find me…find me…"

* * *

"THE DOCTOR!" the Daleks cried miles above the Doctor and the rest of group.

"HE IS HERE!"

"HE MUST BE EXTERMINATED!"

"WE MUST BRING HIM HERE!"

"HE WILL RUIN EVERYTHING!"

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"TELEPORT HIM HERE!"

* * *

Kyra was kneeling beside Owen against the wall. Both of them were fully conscious now and they were feeling apprehensive. They'd been moved to another cell by the strange man and had been left alone.

"Is Jack…Is Jack coming?" Owen asked nervously. Kyra bit her lip.

"I dunno. I had…to tell him not to come because…because that man said he'd kill you if Jack came to save us. And the man told me…he told me to say that it's not long before the whole population is wiped out…" she stuttered in explanation. Owen's eyes widened in horror.

"What're we gonna do?" he asked nervously.

"I was hoping you were gonna tell me!" Kyra said laughing nervously.

"Well…I'm lost here," he said shrugging. Just then the door opened and the man came back in. He was tall, bald and had frighteningly white teeth. His eyes sparkled with malice such as Kyra had never known. She looked defiantly in to the man's eyes.

"Who are you?" she demanded. She felt Owen take her hand and squeeze it in warning.

"I'm your worst nightmare Kyra Llewellyn, Owen Harper."

"How d'you know our names?" Owen snarled furiously.

"How's your friend Robyn Logan? Are you sure she's safe back down on Earth?" he said smiling. Kyra stared at him in terror.

"What have you done to her?"

"I've not done anything to her…but you Owen Harper, your friends will stop at nothing to save you will they, looks like you might have to die if they break the rules…"

"STOP!" Owen yelled jumping to his feet. Kyra stood up beside him still clutching his hand.

"We just received a signal from the Doctor…they're on their way here, Owen, Kyra, prepare to die."

* * *

Meanwhile Guy and Vaisey were riding through Nottinghamshire towards Locksley. They were on a mission and they knew exactly what they had to do. They pulled their horses to a halt and dismounted striding purposefully into the village.

"PEOPLE OF LOCKSLEY!" Guy called. Within ten minutes all the villagers were crowded in front of Locksley manor. They all kept their heads bowed looking at the ground fearing the trouble a visit from the Sheriff often meant.

"We have an important announcement…" the Sheriff drawled lazily into the warm afternoon air, "A crime was committed in this village this morning. Robin Hood kidnapped the bride-to-be of you Sir Guy. We want her back."

There was a pause during which nobody spoke and the Sheriff looked around the people with a bored expression on his face.

"If anyone knows anything…now would be the time to speak."

"I know!" said a boy's voice. He stood up and the Sheriff smirked.

"Do tell, boy."


	11. On A Dalek Ship

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZEBBIE! **

**Sorry this took so long to upload! I tried three times but I lost the document and gave up. Until now. So here's the update! Enjoy and thanks for reviewing!**

**Paula xx**

* * *

The boy stood slightly awkwardly as the Sheriff and Guy surveyed him. The rest of the villagers were watching him looking anxious. He shuffled his feet anxiously.

"I…I know where she is. She's gone south…" he said eventually keeping his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Why? How do you know?" Guy snarled, "She ran off with Robin Hood and his petty gang of outlaws!"

"I saw. I was in the forest…and I saw them," he said awkwardly.

"You saw them?"

"And over-heard their plans…" he said, "They're going to go south to keep Susannah safe."

"Very good, boy," said the Sheriff smiling cruelly.

"I'm going to get her back," Guy said walking briskly towards his horse.

"You go," the Sheriff said nodding, "I have work to do here."

* * *

Stephen bit back tears of fury, pain and fear when the gaoler left the room.

"You alright?" Nick asked at once. Stephen tried to nod but his head spun and he was only able to stump down further on to the ground. Nick got up cautiously and walked over to the younger man. They'd both been untied before the gaoler had gone and for that they were both grateful.

"We're going to get out of here somehow," Nick said quietly, trying to comfort his companion.

"Are we? Where would we go? Nick, the anomaly would be closed by now! We've got nowhere to go!" Stephen said negatively.

"We have to try! We have to hope!" Nick said urgently, "Stephen, there is still a chance!"

Just then the door to the dungeon and the pair froze and looked around. There was a women walking slowly down to the cell. She was a pretty girl; they could only guess that she was a maid.

"Are you the people from the other world?" she breathed when she saw them. She paused and looked at them with wide-eyed amazement.

"Yeah…we are," Nick said giving up all the lies. There was silence for a moment.

"Can you take me home?" she said.

"What?" Nick said, bewildered.

"You came through an anomaly, right?" she asked, panicking slightly. Stephen and Nick looked amazed.

"Yes, we did!" Stephen exclaimed.

"Well, that's where I came from. There have been anomalies coming into this world for the last few weeks. I came here five months ago and it's only been recently that they started appearing again," she explained.

"Wow…so, you've been living in this world?"

"Yeah. I'm a maid here. Guy rescued me. But I want to go home!" she cried.

"Can you get us out of this cell, and then we can help you," Nick said standing up and walking over to the bars.

"I'll see what I can do," she said nodding quickly.

"Wait! What's your name?" Stephen called.

"Kita…" she said, and with that she was gone.

* * *

David ran as fast as he could back to the forest. The Sheriff and Guy had left the village and he'd just given them false directions to where Susannah was. She should be safe for the time being.

* * *

Zoey sighed as she slammed into something cold and hard. She pushed herself on to her knees and looked around. She was in a room made of metal. The Doctor was there beside her and she prodded him and smiled as he grinned at her jumped to his feet. She clambered up after him and he took her hand to steady her as the world spun for a moment.

"Where are we?" she asked slowly.

"On a ship, Daleks, I'm guessing," he replied carefully. Zoey flicked her hair out of her eyes and didn't see anything remarkable in the room. Then she turned around and saw two people crouched in the corner. They all looked at each other for a moment trying to remember each other's names.

"Owen!"

"Kyra!"

"Doctor!"

"Zoey!"

"We are _so _gonna die now…" Kyra muttered burying her head in her hands.


	12. Not Wanting It To End

* * *

Owen was feeling pretty pissed off, he had to admit. He'd been teleported off Earth and then poked about by Daleks and now he was locked in a cell facing imminent death. His situation had only been made worse when Zoey and the Doctor had arrived. There wasn't much chance that they could help him but it would be good to have them there. Sort of. It did mean that death would come quicker than planned. If he was still on Earth he would have been killed when the Daleks wiped out the human population.

"You shouldn't have come," Kyra said slowly to the Doctor and Zoey.

"We didn't really have a choice," Zoey said sadly.

"I sent the Daleks a signal and it was their choice to bring us here," the Doctor explained, "Which means they should be here soon. If they took me here they obviously want me for something."

"What though?" Zoey asked brushing dust off her clothes.

"I guess we're about to find out," the Doctor said as the door began to hiss open.

* * *

Kita began ran down the corridor being very careful not walk into any guards or officials. She had to be cautious if her plan was going to work. She knew where the gaoler's sleeping quarters were and she knew he had the keys to the dungeons. Her plan was to steal the keys from him and free the two men in the dungeons.

If they knew a way to get her home she wasn't going to let that opportunity pass. Her mind was filled with thoughts of her student apartment, her friends, her family, and her university. They'd be missing her, they would think she'd just disappeared into nowhere. The police would probably have given up looking for her by now. Maybe they'd reached the conclusion that she was dead and wasn't coming back? She shuddered to think of the pain she'd caused them.

She reached the gaoler's quarters and waited by the door anxiously. She pressed her ear to the door and listened closely. Carefully she reached out to the handle and pushed it open a fraction. She tensed, ready to run at the first sign of danger. If she was caught snooping around she'd be hanged for sure. There was nobody there so she opened the door further. At least she thought no-one was there.

"Hello Kita," the gaoler said with a well practised sneer.

* * *

"Jack?" Jack what the hell are we going to do?" Gwen asked the Captain. Jack looked at her without really seeing her. It was clear he didn't actually know how to solve the problem.

"I…I dunno Gwen, but I'll think of something," he said eventually.

"You better!" Robyn said forcefully, "We're gonna get Kyra out of there!"

"We will," Jack promised agitatedly.

"Um…guys, I don't want to interrupt," Connor interjected, "But the anomaly's closing…"

* * *

David re-entered the outlaw's camp and made his way straight to Susannah.

"You're safe," he said flopping down on the fallen tree beside her.

"Thanks," she said, "How did you do it?"

"I sent them down South…in the wrong direction," he explained smiling smugly.

"Brilliant!" Susannah said smiling gleefully and gratefully letting out a sigh of relief, "But you could have been caught or anything!

"It's worth it to see you smile," he said leaning closer to her. Their lips met and a wave of electricity shot through them both. Susannah had never felt this way before and she couldn't even think of a word to describe the happiness and safety she felt at his touch. She never wanted this moment to end...


	13. You Are

**

* * *

**

Lucky you! Another chapter today! Lol! Enjoy!

* * *

Kita was frozen in the doorway in terror. She stared at the gaoler in horror and felt her heart beating hard against her ribs. She clenched her fists by her side as he approached with a menacing gleam in his dark eyes.

"What you doing in here?" he demanded furiously.

"I…I needed to speak with you," she stuttered, "Sir," she added after remembering to be polite; not that it would do much good. This man was an expert in cruelty.

"Oh yes?" Well you should have knocked!" he said.

"I'm sorry…" she said, trying to sound like she actually meant it. Then the gaoler came closed. She held her breath, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"I'll make sure you learn to respect your elders," he snarled picking up a riding crop from the desk. Kita's eyes widened in panic but she managed to keep her cool. Suddenly when he was close enough she drew back her fist and punched him hard in the face. The man blinked in shock but then she was kicking him in the stomach, making him double over in pain. He crumpled to the ground and she danced around him to find the keys to the dungeon.

They were on a hook against the back wall and she made a run for it, grabbing them and fleeing the room. She'd done it! She was going to get to go home!

* * *

The Daleks and the man were back in the room. The Doctor stood tall and surveyed them furiously.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"WE WANT YOU!"

"What?" the Doctor said clearly confused.

"WE NEED YOUR INTELLIGENCE!" the Dalek snarled.

"Why?"

"YOU CAN HELP US!"

There was silence for a moment.

"If you think I can help you…think again. After _everything _that's happened over these last years, after all the fighting, I am _not _going to give in to your sadistic schemes!" the Doctor said firmly. Zoey, Owen and Kyra were watching nervously wondering how the situation was going to turn out.

"IF YOU DON'T HELP WE WILL KILL THE FEMALES!" one of the Daleks shrieked swivelling around and pointing it's eyestalk at both Zoey and Kyra in turn. They looked at each other nervously. This couldn't be good.

* * *

"Hey Myra…" Katherine said running to catch up with her friend in the forest.

"Hello," Myra said smiling, "You alright?

"Yeah, just thinking. Remember what you said about living in the forest? Would you? Really?" Katherine asked, looking curious.

"Of course I would! I'm not letting you go to London!" Myra said hugging her friend, "I spoke to Robin about it and he said that it's fine! He says he'll consider it but ultimately it's our decision. It'll be hard, course it will but we'll manage! It is what you want isn't it?"  
Katherine nodded at once.

"Course it is!" she said hurriedly, "And there's some good looking men around here too! "They both giggled.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Locksley, a lady of about twenty-three years was walking towards the manor. She looked around nervously for a sign of the man she was looking for. Her heart fluttered when she thought about his dark hair and pale eyes. She so badly wanted to see him again.

Then she did. He was sitting in the front of the manor with a scowl on his face. She walked over to him.

"GUY!" she cried. He looked up curiously and when he saw her his eyes widened.

"VIOLET!" he exclaimed standing up and holding out his arms for her. Then he noticed.

"You're with child!" he said looking at her stomach. She nodded, her eyes brimming.

"Who's the father?"

"That's why I'm here…" Violet said quietly fixing her blue eyes on the ground nervously, "You are."


	14. Understanding

**Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Jack kicked a tin can lying on the ground out of sheer frustration.

"Is there a way to stop the anomaly closing?" he demanded of Connor. The younger man shook his head sadly.

"Not that we know of. Until we can figure out what causes-," he tried to explain.

"My guess is that it's Rift activity causing it," Tosh said.

"Your guess is as good as any," Jack said nodding, trusting his colleague fully.

"Well, not until we understand Rift activity-," Connor began.

"We understand," Jack said, "We're Torchwood and it's our job to-,"

"And I guess you think that you outrank us then?" Abby Maitland snarled furiously.

"No, that's not what I said. But since you mention it, yeah! We _do _outrank you!"

"You bloody well do not!" Abby yelled, "You guys seem to find it essential to work behind the government's backs!"

"Yeah, that was we don't get caught up in petty rules and regulations!" Jack shouted back.

"No! That way you GET TO DO WHAT EVER THE FUCK YOU WANT!" Abby yelled furiously.

"YEAH AND MAYBE THAT WAY WE ACTUALLY GET OUR JOB DONE!" Jack snarled looking intimidating in his anger.

"Hey Jack!" Gwen said coming back from the Torchwood SUV with Ianto.

"What?" Jack snapped, still fuming.

"The Rift…Tosh had a activity detector wired up in the SUV, and it's showing a negative spike on the scale. Usually we only see spikes on the positive axis…except on occasion."

"Like if an anomaly's closing…" Jack breathed turning back to Tosh, "Tosh, you and Connor work on opening the anomaly again. There _must _be a way to do it. I'm going to the TARDIS to see what I can do."

* * *

Stephen and Nick gave sighs of relief when Kita burst back in the dungeon breathing heavily clutching the key to the cell. With fumbling hands she unlocked the cell and freed the pair. Nick gave her an awkward one-armed hug and a nod of thanks before they silently crept out of the dungeons.

"Where are we gonna go?" Kita asked, "How far away was the window you came through?"

"The anomaly? It was beside the forest," Stephen said trying to ignore the stinging of his burns.

"That's not too far from here, we just have to be careful. There are outlaws in the forest."

"Well, in a sense, we're outlaws here too," Nick said with a small smile. Stephen smiled back.

"I suppose," Kita said as they walked slowly down the corridors of the castle watching around them like hawks.

* * *

"Robin?" Katherine asked walking over to the young outlaw as he sat by the fire.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering…about Myra and I becoming outlaws…would that be alright?" she asked cautiously.

"Are you sure? Once you've become one of us there's really no going back. As soon as you're recognised as one of my gang your names in the mud as far as the Sheriff's concerned."

"I hate the Sheriff," Katherine said bitterly, "He ruins everything. It's his fault I have to leave. If taxes weren't so high then I would be able to stay with my parents."

Robin nodded, "That's what we do. Steal from him to give to the poor."

"And I want to help," Katherine said with determination in her eyes. Robin looked at her for a moment.

"You've got the right attitude for one of us," he said coolly, "You're in. For a trial," he added quickly.

"Thanks!" she said smiling and hugging him, "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Robin smiled, "And besides, I think Much is quite taken with you."


	15. Getting Home

**

* * *

**

And here we are at the final update of this story. Yes, that means this is the end. It took a while; since my birthday in January for that matter. A lot has happened since then and I hope this chapter leaves everyone feeling slightly happier. Enjoy this. And thank you for reading and reviewing because it means a lot to me.

**Paula xxx**

* * *

Stephen and Nick had nearly made it to the spot outside the forest where they remembered the anomaly to be. Even if they were hurt, they had to admit that Nottinghamshire was beautiful; nothing like the amount of fumes being pummelled out of car exhausts and there was a sense of calm in the area. Kita was looking around intently for a glimpse of an anomaly.

"THERE!" Nick shouted suddenly pointing to a spot nearby.

"It's fading!" Stephen cried blundering forwards to try and make it to the anomaly before it disappeared. Nick and Kita helped their injured companion along but they reached the spot only seconds too late.

* * *

"It's gone…" Connor breathed, "But it _can't _be! And there's nothing we can do!"

"We have to keep trying!" Tosh said urgently, "Your friends are trapped in there and you're going to sit by and do nothing?"

"No…" Connor mumbled, "But what can we do?"  
"This!" Tosh said pulling a lever on a panel down. The anomaly sprang back into existence before their eyes.

"What…what did you do?" Connor asked looking confused.

* * *

"IT'S BACK!" Nick cried lunging forwards with Kita and Stephen. The trio tripped and fell to the ground back in their own world and they vaguely heard Connor cheering happily.

* * *

"The Rift is trying to repair itself…" Jack said to Tosh as he slammed the lever upwards again. That lever opened it and now it needs to fix. That's what the anomalies are. They're tears in the fabric of Time and Space. The Rift is trying to heal and now it's got the chance to do it all at once. That lever gave it all the energy it needed. It's trying to heal every crack in Earth's time and space and it's scouring the sky line for anything eating off the Rift. I'm assuming that's how the Daleks are supporting their ship…so they're going to be burnt up."

"But what about Owen?" Tosh squeaked anxiously, "They're all going to be burnt up with the Daleks!"

"No they wont," Jack said looking a little less certain that he was trying to sound.

"Jack…they're up there."  
"They've got the Doctor with them," he said urgently.

"IT'S BACK!" Nick cried lunging forwards with Kita and Stephen. The trio tripped and fell to the ground back in their own world and they vaguely heard Connor cheering happily.

* * *

Myra stood quietly in the shelter of the trees clutching her bow. There was a rabbit sitting nearby and it hadn't seen her. She kept her aim steady before she fired and struck her target before it knew anything about it. She smiled. Much would be pleased.

"You're a good shot," a voice said beside her.

"What?" she said turning around and seeing Allan A Dale standing watching her, "How long have you been there?"

"A while. Didn't you see me?"

"No. Obviously," she said smiling despite her mild irritation. Allan jogged past her to scoop up the rabbit.

"Nice. Fat one too!" he said, impressed. Mira smirked.

"Bet you can't find bigger," she challenged.

"I bet I can."

"You're on," she said with a smile.

* * *

"THE RIFT IS INTERUPTED!" the Dalek screamed madly.

"What?" Owen snapped looking confused.

"THE RIFT IS INTERUPTED!" the Dalek repeated again, "EMERGENCY PROTOCOLS MUST BE FOLLOWED!"

"What's going on?" Zoey asked the Doctor nervously looking at the Daleks as they left the room to go about "emergency protocols", leaving them alone.

"I…I'm not sure," the Doctor said uselessly raising his hands in confusion.

"Jack will have something to do with it," Owen said smiling slightly.

"Most likely," the Doctor agreed. Kyra hadn't spoken for the last ten minutes or so. She was thinking quietly about how the hell she was going to get home. Robyn would be worried about her.

Suddenly the ground began to shake. They all looked at each other and crowded together into a little group.

"We are so screwed," Owen mumbled darkly. Kyra rolled her eyes.

"Could you _be _anymore negative?" she asked sighing. Owen smiled slightly and put his arm around her.

"I could do…but I won't," he said. Genevieve suddenly spoke.

"Hey…we could use the escape pod! They keep one at the back of every room just hidden. See that panel there? There's a code you type in and-."

The Doctor was already there with the sonic screwdriver. He pressed it to the panel Genevieve had pointed out to him. There was a faint whirring noise before a hatch in the door sprang open. On the other side was a small room with a control block at the front.

"In," the Doctor urged everyone. The whole group made a dash for the escape pod and piled inside. It was cramped but nobody complained about it. The Doctor was at the head of the pod trying to work out the controls.

"How about that one…" Owen said pointing to a big red button on the panel, "It does say "launch" on it?" The Doctor glared and pressed the button. With a lurch the pod rocketed forwards.

* * *

Guy, meanwhile, had invited Violet into his house and was sitting opposite her at the table.

"You came back to me?" he said slowly.

"Obviously," she said smiling slightly.

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

"So…you want me to stay?"

"I've never wanted anything more! I was…I was devastated when you left," Guy said cautiously watching for her reaction.

"Oh…but I'm back now, and I'll stay…if you want me to?"

"I'd love you to!" Guy said happily, "And I can father our child…a pleasure I would have been denied had you stayed away."

"Thank you," Violet said blushing slightly, "For taking me back."

"My pleasure," Guy said smiling.

* * *

The Sheriff was bored. He'd given up looking for the damned girl. He turned his horse and trotted back to the castle. The boy in Locksley would be in trouble for setting him along a false trail. If he ever found the boy again…not that he cared much. He still had his castle, his money and his land. Two _children _did not matter to him. Not today anyway.

* * *

The escape pod was an unstable ride. They were thrown around every time a control was touched. It was hot and uncomfortable which just made things worse.

"Have they not heard of bloody air conditioning…?" Owen grumbled.

"Obviously not," Kyra said irritably.

"Stop moaning," the Doctor snapped as the pod hit the ground with a thump. They all cried out in surprise at the abrupt and none to pleasant landing.

Jack ran over to the pod and threw open the door.

"OWEN!" he cried spotting his colleague first, "Doctor! You're all okay?" he asked as the group piled gratefully out of the pod.

"Yeah…" Owen mumbled as Jack pulled him into a hug, "What about everyone else?"

"They'll be fine. Those idiots from the Anomaly Research crap are all shocked because they found another world and one of them got tortured," Jack said glowering over at Connor, Claudia, Nick, Stephen and Abby.

"Well…what about Robyn?" Kyra said shoving past people to go and find her friend.

"KYRA!" Robyn cried running over to her friend and pulling her into a hug.

"Boy am I glad to see you!" Kyra said, the relief at finding her friend was evident.

* * *

"Have you ever cooked anything before?" Much asked Katherine as they sat by the fire at dinnertime.

"Of course! Isn't that meant to be a woman's place in the household?" she said looking at Much curiously.

"Well…I wouldn't say that but it is...expected in our society," he babbled, "Would you like to help me with cooking tonight?" he asked eventually.

"Of course," Katherine said laughing slightly.

* * *

Back in Sherwood Forest that night, David was sitting beside Susannah quietly in the trees.

"Susannah…?" he probed into the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" he asked slowly.

"What?" she said curiously looking at him in the dim orange light of the fire.

"Will you marry me?" he said awkwardly. There was a silence for a moment before Susannah spoke again.

"But we barely know each other!" she said.

"I know that…but…I like you…and if anything…it would keep you safe from Guy. If you are wedded he cannot ask your hand in marriage. And besides…we would probably be staying here for the time being…and then we can maybe set up home somewhere else…?" he struggled to explain.

"But what about your family?" Susannah asked curiously.

"They'll understand."

"In that case," she said smiling happily, "I would like to say yes. Yes I will marry you."


End file.
